1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a leg support apparatus that when worn by a person helps prevent damage to knee and ankle cartilage.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that over use of the knee and ankle through running and walking will wear down the cartilage. This will result in pain and swelling of the knee and ankle. Many devices are known in the art to help support a person's leg but none are suitable for protecting knee and ankle cartilage during exercise, such as walking or running.
Prior art leg support devices typically fall into four general categories: (1) leg position stabilizers (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,534); (2) aids for handicapped persons (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,688,559 and 4,602,627); (3) leg braces for bed ridden patients (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,230); and (4) miscellaneous specialized devices for different activities such as skiing (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,872).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,378 teaches a leg brace, the length of which is automatically adjustable during installation on a person's leg. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,500 and 5,002,045 teach the use of an automatic circumference reducing cuff, which is actuated in response to certain leg movements.